


Behind the Scenes

by LittleMissNovella



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have good in you, Snart," Barry tells him. Leonard Snart reflects back to a time in his life where he aspired to be something greater than what he is. This fic takes place after the family of rogues episode. light coldflash..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever owns the characters do (DC and CW). I don't own the characters.

"You have good in you, Snart," Barry tells him.

He gets escorted back to his prison cell, where he can think about things. Barry Allen tends to get under his skin. His statement about how he has good in him reminds him of a time of his life where he did want to become a good person.

He remembers the times when he wanted to be something. More or less because of his mother, not his father for sure. He knows he became a crook and thief because of his father. But his mother allowed him to aspire to become something good.

Before he knew that cops could be crooked, he wanted to become a cop. Not a cop because of his father because cops hold the laws and keep people safe. He thought that is what his father tried to do before he learned the real truth. His father went to prison after trying to steal the diamond from Central City museum.

He doesn't know who really told him to protect his heart, but he thinks his mother may have told him to do that. After his sister was born he just did that. As well as learned to become a better thief. Not because his father wanted him to become a thief, just so that he could not do the same mistakes his father had done.

In many ways, Barry reminds him of his past, the good old days before his father became the monster that he was. He doesn't quite understand what Barry Allen sees in him, but maybe, just maybe he could let the past stop defining who he is.


End file.
